Turkish Delight !
by crazydamphir
Summary: Ever wonder how Rose's parents meet? This is my story on Janine Hathaway meeting rose's dad and what happenes when they hook up!
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, **

**I don't own vampire or the characters, only Grainne and James.**

**Am new to fanfiction, hope you like my story. Please review. Ok so this is about Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother there is a spoiler in it if you have n't read Blood Promise.**

**Prologue:**

I looked at my daughter Rose and I felt so proud. She was going to be graduating in less than two weeks. We were in the gym as I was giving her some advice for her last exams.

"Rose concentrate" I cried.

She was miles away of course I guessed what she had her mind on Dimitri- the love of her life and now a strigoi. I knew that she would leave here after graduation to hunt him down and I was terrified of what would happen.

She had given me her word that she would stay here at the academy till after her exams but her heart was with Dimitri.

"Keep calm and concentrate," I reminded her yet again. I could see she was becoming frustrated with me.

I stopped "listen Rose I know that you are going to be an amazing guardian but you should listen to me".

"I know that mom I'm just tired and anxious about the exams."

"Ok hon. Why don't we leave it for today". Go and relax maybe meet Lissa I know she was looking for you. She nodded in response.

I watched her leave the gym she remind me of how I used to be at that age.

Flashback

I had just graduated at the top of my class, guardian of the year and was standing in my room at the academy deciding what I should wear to the graduation party. My best friend's Grainne and James were both excited to be finish. I could not wait to leave the academy and start my new life as a fully, fledged guardian.

Janine, Janine Grainne my best friend yelled running down the hallway to my room. I poked my head around the door.

What? I yelled back.

"You are never going to believe, who I just met." Grainne said

"Who?" I answered curiously"

"Abe Mazur" she told me.

"Who's he?" I asked

" Don't tell me you have never heard of Abe Mazur" she looked at me like I had 10 heads! "He's a moroi with a bad reputation. People even say that he's in the **Moroi Mob**!!"

"I am sure that is just a rumour Grainne," I said, as I rolled my eyes. "We are going to be late to this party if I don't finish getting dressed."

"Now what dress should I wear?" I added as I held up two dresses for her to choose from. One was a gold backless dress and the other was, black silk and clung to my hourglass figure in all the right places. She pointed to the black dress without hesitation.

I told Grainne that I would meet her in a few minutes and we could go to the party then.

I quickly got dressed and swept my hair to one side in a 1940's old Hollywood style. I left the room without delay knowing my friends would be waiting for me. As I came down to greet my friends I saw that the main hall had been decorated. It looked amazing and completely different to how it normally looked.

I scanned the room to see if I could find my friends Grainne and James. Grainne waved over to me. As I pushed my way through the crowd, I noticed she was talking to someone. I could n't make out who he was because he had his back to me.

As I approached them the guy turned around and smiled at me. I could see him clearly now, noticing how handsome he looked in his tuxedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note;

Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or song.

So here is my first chapter – hope you enjoy it.

Please review thanks.

Chapter one

I smiled back as Grainne, introduced me to the alluring stranger – that stood in front of me.

"Janine this is Abe Mazur" " Abe this is my best friend and fellow guardian Janine Hathaway".

With a seductive smile Abe, brought to his lips my hand and kissed it leaving me blushing.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms Hathaway," he said

When I had recovered –I spoke to him " Please to meet you Mr" –but he interrupted

Me before I could finish.

"No, please call me Abe"

"Ok, but only if you call me Janine"

He nodded in response.

Abe stood towering over us, he was incredibly tall and muscular. His jet, black hair was tied loosely sitting on the back of his neck. His eyes were brown and just like velvet. Tall dark and handsome, did n't quite sum it up –he was a Turkish God!

While he was at the bar getting us drinks,Grainne and I chatted. I saw the envy in her eyes when he had kissed my hand and I could n't help but smile secretly to myself.

"So what do you think of Abe?" as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"He seems nice"

"Nice? I'm totally in love with him. He's hot!" she said

"I would n't mind some Turkish delight!" she added

"Grainne!" I said laughing in response.

After a few minutes, Abe returned with our drinks. We chatted like old friends, while we drank our champagne.

The band started to play and some of my friends were hitting the dance floor. Grainne had been asked to dance, leaving Abe and me alone.

Turning to me, Abe held out his hand "Shall we dance?"

I hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and he led me on to the dance floor. Just my luck –I soon found out that he was a great dancer. The band started to play a song I knew well; Dusty Springfield's The look of love.

"The look of love

Is in your eyes

A look your smile can't disguise

The look of love"

Abe pulled me closer to him; his hands were around my waist. I felt weak at the knees in his strong embrace. He just smiled and spun me around in time to the music. I leaned in closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. We swayed to the music in a hypnotic fashion.

"It's saying so much more

Than words could ever say

And what my heart has heard,

Well, it takes my breath away."

Being in his arms, I forgot all about the other people in the room. Everything else just seemed to disappear before us. I was, mesmerized by him –I had never felt this way about any one before.

"I can hardly wait to hold you,

Feel my arms around you.

How long I have waited,

Waited just to love you

Now that I have found you

( You v'e got )

The look of love

It's on your face

A look that time can't erase

Be mine tonight

Let this be just the start

Of so many nights like this

Let's take a lover's vow

And then seal it with a kiss.

I can hardly wait to hold you

Feel my arms around you,

How long I have waited,

Waited just to hold you,

Now that I have found you,

Don't ever go, don't ever go

I love you so…."

After awhile Abe went over to the band to ask them to play a song for him I presumed. What I did n't expect was the "Tango". Oh my good God how was I going to get out of this one –could I fake an injury?

The band started to play again just as Abe reappeared beside me. He took my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead" He assured me.

The only problem is –I was n't so sure I could. He held me in a tight embrace and we started to move with the music. We were the only one's on the dance floor which made me even more apprehensive.

People started to gather around, watching us. All eyes were on us dancing. The Tango was such a passionate dance. With our rhythmic footwork we glided around the floor, I had to admit that I was beginning to enjoy myself –even if I had n't got a clue what the hell I was doing.

At least I had a partner that did.

When the music had finished, the crowd applauded and cheered. I blushed and I was glad that the lights were so low that Abe or the crowd could not see just had embarrassed I now was.

Thankfully Abe suggested that we take a break from dancing –I did n't object. Plus my feet were killing me.

He led me outside, strolling through the gardens that surrounded the academy. The cool breeze felt so good against my face. We talked and Abe told me of exotic tales from far away lands –most of these were from Turkey. His eyes lit up when he talked about where he was from.

"It sounds amazing, I'd love to travel some day," I said

"Yes it is, it is all very well to hear about a place but you really need to experience it first hand." Abe replied.

We sat on a wall facing the academy. We must have drank too much because Abe

Fell backwards off the wall! This of course made me laugh. Abe took a hold of my hand and pulled me down with him, which made us laugh in unison.

I looked up at Abe and our eyes meet – he drew closer to me until are lips were almost touching. I had butterflies in my stomach. We started to kiss softly under the moonlit sky. My heart started to beat faster. I did n't ever want to stop kissing him; I wished it could last forever.

After awhile we heard voices, pulling away I asked.

"Who's th--?"

"Shh" Abe whispered back putting a finger up to his mouth.

"I think it's Victor Daskhov and Daniel Dragmomir," he added

"Oh" I whispered

I tried to listen to what they were saying but they were too far away to hear them clearly.

"We better stay here until they leave" Abe said.

It felt like hours, before we heard their footsteps growing fainter –until eventually they disappeared. Abe stood up and took my hand to help me up.

"Better get you, back to your room". He said


	3. Chapter 3

Author note:

Hey lads! Thanks for the sweet comments.

I hope you like this chapter! Lol

Warning; this chapter has mature themes,

Please let me know what you think about this story by reviewing, as I'm new to

Fan fiction,

Thanks,

Chapter 2:

The next day I awoke to hear a knock at the door. I dragged myself out of bed. God why did I have to drink so much? I had a splitting headache. I opened the door and peered out to see, Abe standing there with a bunch of red roses in his hand.

He was flamboyantly dressed wearing gold hoop earrings and an emerald ring on his finger – a scarf that was loosely tied around his neck. I though I was still dreaming.

"Hello sleepy head," as he smiled seductively

"Hey" I replied as I leaned against the door.

"I got these for you" he handed me the roses and added " I was thinking since it's a beautiful day that maybe we could go on a picnic, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, just give me a few minutes ok"

"Ok"

I closed the door, and sniffed the roses as I looked around to find a vase to put them in. I was impressed that he had got them for me, as they were my favourite kind of flower.

I picked a green dress –one of the few I owned, the down side to being a guardian. I quickly had a shower and dressed leaving my hair down. I went to meet Abe who was standing next to his car looking very sexy!

I knew from Grainne telling me about, Abe that he had a lot of money but I could n't believe it when I saw the car he was driving –an Alfa Romero 8c spider in black. He smiled and held the passenger door open for me.

I got into the car and Abe drove us to a wonderful secluded place, where the view was spectacular. Walking hand in hand to find the perfect spot to have our picnic –we decided to sit beside the lake where the trees gave us privacy. Abe had though of everything.

"This is amazing, how did you find this place?" I asked

"That's a secret! I'm glad you like" he replied

Abe had brought a picnic basket with lots of delicious food and drink. Munching our way through the food and enjoying the view I couldn't help but admire Abe. How could this incredibly, good-looking man want to spend time with me, a dhampir. He must have had his pick of female Moroi to choose from.

Abe then poured some more champagne and took out of the picnic basket some strawberries.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Abe Mazur?" I asked teasingly

"Maybe" he replied laughing.

His laugh was deep and hearty –I loved it. Abe was full of surprises; the more I spent time with him the more I fell head over heels in love with him. I just hoped that he wouldn't break my heart.

Abe held me in his arms as we admired the view. We talked for hours not noticing the time go by.

The next few days flew by, every waking moment was spent with Abe. Laughing talking about silly little things that didn't even matter. It was just nice to spend time with him and I think he felt the same way.

Red roses were sent to my room every morning with sweet little notes attached to them. Showering me with expensive gifts –we wined and dined most nights bringing me to the finest restaurants. Midnight walks under the twinkling stars. If I could have wished for anything I would have wish that it could have lasted like that forever.

One evening, Abe picked me up to bring me to a fancy restaurant that he had been raving about. He had said that it was extremely difficult to get on the waiting list. I had heard that if you had special connections then you would get in.

Holding the door open for me we entered the restaurant. The only light was from candles giving a romantic feel to the room. We were shown to a table in a quiet corner away from the other customers.

There was a violist, playing some sweet seductive music and it set the mood perfectly.

I looked down at the menu the waiter had given me, I didn't understand a word. It was all in French.

"Don't worry Janine, I will order for the both of us. I come here a lot so I know what is good." He said

I looked at him, did he mean he came here with other women. Knowing I shouldn't feel jealous –but I couldn't help it.

"This is the first time that I have brought anyone here. I normal come by myself." He added. He must have sensed what I was thinking.

"That would be great, thanks" I replied

While we waited for our food to arrive, we talked. Abe moved his arm across the table and took my hand kissing it. Our food arrived shortly after that.

"So what did you order me anyway" as I took a bite of my food.

"Les escargots!" Abe replied

" In English?" I asked

"Snails!!"

"**SNAILS!!"** I almost choked, was he trying to kill me?

Abe started to laugh at me, I started to join in. It was difficult not to as he laughter was contagious. Thankfully there were no more surprises in the menu.

At the end of the night, we walked back to his room. Dimming the lights, we moved to the bedroom –slowly kissing then with a more excited passion. Teasing him, I slowly stripped down to my underwear. I could see that he was beginning to become more and more aroused.

He whipped off his clothes in an animalistic way to reveal a torso that could have been chiselled from marble by one of the great artists from the Renaissance period.

He drew me closer to him, lifting me on to the bed. Slowly dipped my back, Abe started to kiss my neck working his way down my body –making me shiver with pleasure.

I knew one thing and one thing only I wanted him –now! I could feel from his gaze that he want me as badly too. He slid his hands down towards my lower back, still kissing, I felt incredibly at ease in his arms.

Pulling my legs up he drew closer to me, penetrating deep inside me –our bodies moulded together as if we were meant for each other- moving in a hypnotic fast motion till I came. I gripped the sheets, moaning with pure ecstasy; I had never felt such an intense emotion before.

Abe started to whisper my name as he kissed my body all over.

"Janine"

"Oh, Janine"

On and on, like that until –my whole body started to tremble with excitement.

Our breathing becoming heavy and our passion for each other intensified. Wanting to take over, I moved on top of Abe – surprising him with my assertiveness kissing him hard biting his top lip. Smiling he gently moved his tongue over my mouth caressing my skin till it tingled. Then finally kissing me hard with a rawness to it.

Our bodies hot and sweaty, now slowing down reluctant to let go of each other. Abe slid over, cradling me in his arms.

"You're beautiful, you know that," he said kissing my forehead.

I just looked up at him and smiled. We lay curled up beside each other for the entire night. Feeling safe and secure because I was in his strong embrace.

It was late afternoon when I awoke to find Abe staring at me. He seemed even more handsome in this light, if that was at all possible.

"Good morning," he looked at his watch " or afternoon" he said.

"Good morning" I replied as I yawned.

He smiled and picked up a packet of cigarettes. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a drag, but before he could finish it I took it from his mouth. I climbed on to him putting the cigarette out at the same time.

Slowly kissing him then moving down to his neck. I moved down his body slowly taking his dick in my mouth licking it and moving it up and down till I could feel him becoming aroused.

"Janine Hathaway, I though you were a nice girl!" he winked

"I guess I'm not" I replied before he pushed me down on to the bed.

He slid inside me, our bodies grinding together. This time we came together and it was heavenly. I could feel his heart beating fast and our breathing becoming heavy once again.

Kissing me all over, his caress were intoxicating…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note;**

**Hey lads,**

**Thanks once again for the comments,**

**i hope you like the story so far,cause there nearly** **was no chapter** **as my pet rabbit** **decided he wanted to chew the flex from my laptop! -Lol**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think**

**K so here's chapter 3**

**Thanks.**

Chapter 3;

Days flew into weeks, until one day Abe dropped by. He looked handsome in his clothes. Wearing his favourite scarf and emerald ring as per usual he walked into my room. I could sense some thing was up; I just had a bad feeling in the pity of my stomach.

I could see that he was stalling and that was very unlike Abe he usually said whatever was on his mind. That's what had drawn me to this incredible person that was standing in front of me. Of course that wasn't all that I had been attracted to, but at least you knew where you stood with Abe. He either loved or hated you, there was no in between.

I closed the door and he jestered for me to take a seat. Now I definitely was worried, what was up?

"Mm –Janine you know I -?" he muttered, looking at the red roses that he had, had delivered this morning. He just started at them for what seemed hours before continuing to talk.

"Unfortunately I have some bad news, Janine. My father wants me to take over the family business." He said.

I just looked at him dumbfounded.

He explained "I have no choice in the matter, you see when my father says jump people say how high and being his son I'm no exception."

I stood there completely dazed. How could he be leaving so soon? We only were just getting to know one another. Trying to compose myself by saying over and over again in my head _–just keep it together Janine, keep it together this is all a bad dream…_

I managed finally, some how to utter the words "Family business, what kind of work do you do anyway?"

"That really does n't matter, don't worry you're pretty little head about it."

"I wish things could be … different."

I noticed for the first time, a little box in his hand. I wondered what was in it as he held it out for me to take.

"I got you something as a farewell gift." Before adding, "To remember me by."

I took the box and opened it –there was a nazur nestling on a blue velvet cushion.

It was simple but pretty. I admired the way it shone in the light reflecting from the sun outside.

He helped me put it on. Resting there like it was made for me. Holding me in his arms we kissed gently. I longed to stay there in his arms for eternity, but he pulled away before the kiss became too passionate.

Kissing my forehead before he turned away. Without uttering another word he walked out the door. Just like that as quickly as Abe Mazur had entered my life, he was gone.

Standing there, frozen still clutching the little box –listening to his footsteps grow fainter as he walked farther away.

Thinking my heart was about to shatter into a thousand pieces. I flung myself onto the bed and burst out crying. Did I mean anything to him or was it just a fling to him. I spent days locked away in my room, not eating or sleeping. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Even my best friend Grainne couldn't get me to talk.

I guess people had been right when they said that Abe Mazur was trouble. I just hadn't wanted to believe them. I though maybe it would be different with us, maybe he really loved me. God I had been such a naïve fool to think such a thing.

Eventually I tried to get on with my life. I threw myself in to work. I started guarding my new charge –a young Royal Moroi family but mostly their son. All my time was spent watching him. Making sure he was safe at all times and that no strigoi attacked.

The distraction couldn't of come at a better time, leaving little time to think of Abe. Who had broken my heart. Well actually more like he had ripped it out and fed it to a pack of wolves.

I didn't think that I could ever love anyone again. It was just too painful.

The weeks went by, and I was beginning to enjoy working. But the last few days I had felt sort of nauseous. To top it all off my period was late. Grainne had stopped by to see how I was. I think she was still worried about me.

"You look really pale are you eating enough?" she asked worryingly

"I just feel a little under the weather, and I'm late." I replied

"What, late for what?" she looked at me puzzled.

"My period, I haven't had it this month yet" I said

"Jesus, Janine do you think your --." She asked

"I don't know, I hope not." I added

She gave me a hug before adding "Maybe you should get a pregnancy test just in case"

I went to the pharmacy to get a test. I came back and Grainne stay with me while I waited. I just hoped that I wasn't pregnant. What would I do? I mean it's not as if Abe would care.

We waited for, it seemed hours. Sitting there in silence not knowing what to say. Trying not to think about what the outcome would be. Maybe I should say a few

Novenas but I wasn't a particularly religious person and I didn't think God would listen anyway.

"Time's up" I said as I took a deep breath before lifting the test stick up.

"What does it say?" Grainne asked nervously

"I – I 'm pregnant" answering her as I started to sob uncontrollably.

Grainne hugged me tightly. Shit what was I going to do now? How could I raise a child I was barely an adult. There was no way I could look after a child and be a guardian at the same time –could I?

I definitely wouldn't be coming a blood whore that's for sure. How was I going to break this to my parents –they would flip out. Probably send me to a convent or worse.

My parents would want to know who got me knocked up. I couldn't tell that Abe Mazur –probably a member no leader of the Moroi Mob had slept with their daughter.

Cause I don't think they would be exactly impressed. They were going to kill me they would probably kill Abe too if they knew he was the father of my unborn child. Oh –Jesus I was in deep, deep shit.

"When are you going to tell Abe?" Grainne asked

"I don't know if I want to, I mean it's not as he would care." I replied

"Don't you think he has a right to know?" she asked

"I – really don't think so and anyway I don't know what I'm going to do yet myself either"

"I suppose there is always adoption" I added

"I—guess, when are you going to see your parents?" Grainne asked

"Better not put it off too long, or I'll just chicken out of it" I said

My parents were very old fashioned, and very strict –in other words no sex before marriage. My father being the worst of the two –usually my father's opinion was the only one that mattered and my mother would go along with what ever he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note:

**Hey guys, **

**So here we are, on to another chapter.**

**I'm really enjoying reading the reviews.**

**Please let me know what you think of the story/chapters so far…**

**Thanks**

**-Crazy D**

**PS; forgot to mention about Janine's father have edited it now -sorry for any confusion.**

Chapter 4:

"Right I think that's everything," I said to Grainne who sat on the bed as I packed my bag.

I had decided that it was best that I got this over with –the whole confronting my parents that I was pregnant. They didn't know that I was coming and I thought that, that was for the best. I really could have done with Abe here to support me in what I was about to do.

I hugged Grainne before I boarded the flight to Glasgow where my parents lived and where I had grown up. It would be a long flight, plenty of time to think about how I was going to break this to my folks.

I fell asleep for most of the journey and I awoke just as the plane landed on Scottish soil. I grabbed my bag as I disembarked from the aircraft. Typical it was raining just to add to the mood I was now in.

I waited for what seemed like hours before my bags arrived. I then took a bus to the town and then I got a taxi to my parent's house. Praying thinks would go smoothly –well as much as they could.

I had just managed to pull my bags out of the taxi before I heard footsteps.

"Janine, Janine. John? It's Janine, come out and help her with her bags," my mother said as she gave me a hug. "Hi pet" she added

"Hey mum" I replied

My Step dad walked out with a look of surprise to see me standing there before him. Not one for showing much affection, the most I got was a quick half hug as he muttered a hello. My step father and i had never really gotten on well. I had been nine when my biological father had past away from cancer and i really hated my mother for remarrying -John my step father who was a dhamphir 5 years ago.

Walking into the living room of my parent's house, bracing myself for what was about to come. They both smiled and looked at me.

"Maybe you should take a seat for this guys" as I took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright Janine?" my mum asked "Its just that normally you would ring before travelling all this way to see us." She said before quickly adding "Not that your father and I aren't delighted to see you of course."

"I know that mum" I smiled "Its just that well I have something important to tell you both and I didn't want to talk over the phone that's all." I took another deep breath in and exhaled.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered

"Wh—What?" my mother asked

"I'm pregnant," I said a little louder.

"What, how co-could you be so—stupid?" She replied

_Thanks mum, make me feel really great I thought_. But I just shrugged my shoulders at her instead, before muttering "I don't know".

My father was frozen in shock –just standing there with his mouth open in disgust. I guess that would have been the last thing they would have expected me to say.

"How could you be so irresponsible Janine?" she asked

"I—I-" I started to cry.

What were you thinking?

"She wasn't." my father spoke for the first time.

That cut through me like a knife –just that one sentence from him.

"Do—Do you think I wanted this? No I didn't ask for this but it's done and now I-I have to deal with the consequences." I said practically yelling at this stage.

"Why didn't you use protection?" my mother added

That was a good question, but we had been so wrapped up in each other. Nothing else had mattered. It was as if time had stood still when I had been with Abe. In reality it had only been a few weeks, yet it had felt like years.

"Who's the father? Does he want any part in this?" my mother asked.

I simply said "No"

"Well, that's great –just marvellous." My mother said getting thick.

"What are you going to do, be a blood whore?" my father added.

That was low, even for my step father. I just started at him in disbelief.

"Raising a child on your own is going to be very difficult. What about your career? Are you just going to throw that all away for a one, night stand? You have a promising career. I just don't know how you could have been so foolish. This guy whoever he is –probably had many Moroi women. Do you think he would give a second though to a dhamphir." She finally said.

My father stood now, finally responding after the shock " Here take this" he said as he handed me a wad of cash."

"I—I didn't come here looking for a hand out." I stammered

"Take –Take it and get out." He added

"Wha—what?" I asked

"Take it and leave." As my father shoved the money and me out the door.

"No, Wait"

"**GET OUT OF HERE, DON'T COME BACK." **He yelled

"**YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY," **he added

"I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY" I'LL DO THIS ON MY OWN. I DON'T NEED YOU, I yelled back still clutching the money.

I couldn't believe that he could be so cruel to his step daughter –his only daughter. Tears started to fall from my face as I walked down the driveway of their house. I could hear my mother pleading with him but to no avail. She wouldn't be able to persuade him –he was in such a foul mood. I didn't think they would have reacted to this as badly as they did. Those last words he spoke to me, I kept repeating them over and over in my head.

How could he treat me this way? I was alone in the world. No Abe, no parents to support me –just my- unborn child and me. How was I going to support us? How would I cope?

I hailed a passing taxi. I sat in the back of the car in complete shock. Tears had started to fall again –the driver noticed.

"Hey love, you ok? Things couldn't be that bad" he tried to console me

I just nodded at him and took a tissue from my handbag. Looking in the mirror –my eyes were all red and puffy from crying so much. I dried my eyes, as the taxi pulled up outside the airport.

I managed to get a flight back home in the morning and had been able to stay at the airport hotel for the night. I had fallen asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow. I didn't realise how tired I was but I guess being pregnant made me more tired.

There were a lot of things I was going to have to get use to. I wasn't looking forward to most of them particularly developing a bump. I already was having some difficultly putting my favourite jeans on. But that was one of the minor things.

When I got back home I tried to continue on with life as normal. At least I had my best friend to confide to about the conflict with my parents. She was the only one I could talk to about it now.

I cried …a lot. I didn't know if it was a mixture of the fight with my parents and being pregnant but the hormones could really mess you around. One minute I would be perfectly fine the next I would be weeping for no reason.

I didn't know how long I was going to get away with not telling anyone that I was pregnant. I didn't want to loose my job so the longer I could go on pretending the better.

The mornings were the worst due to the fact that I was getting sick every morning. The smell of food alone would trigger it off. I couldn't even hold any thing down. I wondered how long this was going to last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: **

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks for the comments, **

**Happy reading and plz don't forget to review **

**Thanks**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 5;

It had been four weeks, since I had been home after visiting my parents in Glasgow and I was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic. I had an appointment to see the doctor, who was suppose to be excellent. I felt jealous as I looked around the waiting room and saw all the couples that were there.

Eventually my name was called out, over the intercom and a nurse brought me into a room. She told me that the doctor would be with me in a moment and handed me a gown to change into.

It was a cold, white clinical room and smelt of very strong bleach –which they used to disinfect the whole place with. But it made me feel nauseous and I don't think it was just because I was pregnant either.

I quickly got changed into the gown, which left me quite exposed –more then I would have liked. I wasn't a particularly shy person, but I was nervous enough being here as it was.

A nice looking woman in her mid-thirties came into the room. She was a tall slim lady with long brown hair, which was tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a white coat and had a pair of dark rimmed glasses on. She had with her my chart and she read it before looking up at me.

"Hello, Ms—Ms Hathaway. I'm Doctor Jones, its lovely to meet you," she said as she shook my hand

"Hello" I replied

"Before we start I'd just like to say if you have any questions at all please, don't be afraid to ask. That's what I'm here for. Ok?" she said

I just nodded in reply.

"There is no need to be nervous," she added

I managed to lift myself up on to the couch and lie down. The doctor lifted the gown away from my stomach.

"This is going to be cold," she warned me

"Ok" I said

I lay on the bed while the doctor squeezed out a gel like product onto my stomach. God she was right –it was freezing. She explain to me what she was doing while she turned on the ultra-sound machine.

"Ultrasound is an imagining test that uses sound waves to see how a baby is developing in the womb. The gel helps the probe, which I am moving over your stomach here, to transmit sound waves. These waves bounce off the body structure including the developing baby to create a picture on the ultrasound machine." Doctor Jones explained as she pointed to the machine that was in front of us.

"You're going to be able to hear your baby's heartbeat in a few seconds." She said

"Oh"

Doctor Jones just smiled at me, before adding, "Can you hear that, that's the heartbeat. It's very strong."

"Ye-yeah I can," I said trying not to cry.

"Your baby is developing nicely. The heart rate is normal which is a good sign. Everything seems to be perfect. You'll be glad to know that you have a very healthy baby growing inside you."

" Your about two months pregnant." She added

" Th—that's good" I stuttered. I was glad the news was reassuring. I was relieved and I started to cry –the emotions that hit me at that moment were just too much. Damn –stupid hormones.

"Are you ok?" Doctor Jones asked as she handed me a tissue.

"Ye-yeah, I'm just really relieved that everything is ok and that there is nothing wrong with my baby." I said, taking the tissue.

"Of course, all mother's are like that, it's a normal reaction." She said patting my shoulder in reassurance.

"Lets get you cleaned up," she added

When she was finished, wiping the gel from my stomach –she asked " Would you like a minute to your self, it can be quite overwhelming especially for first time mothers."

"Yes, thank you" I replied

She left me in the room and I just sat there crying. Having nobody there with me to chare in the experience left me quite upset. I just cried my eyes out. I guess I was going to have to get use to crying at the drop of a hat from now on.

I sat there until she came back into the room. "Would you like a glass of water?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you" I replied before taking the glass from her.

"Well, we're about done for today but I'd like to reschedule another appointment for you to see me again. Just so we can keep an eye on yourself and your baby." She said as she wrote some thing on my chart.

"Ok, thank you" I said

" No problem, I'll leave you to get dressed and you can make another appointment with the nurse outside." She added

I nodded in response. As she was just about to walk through the door she stopped and turned "Janine, I know this isn't easy for you but if you would like to talk to someone there is a great counsellor that comes to the clinic usually four or five times a week."

"I'll have a think about it, thanks," I said

"Ok, and Janine take it easy. Look after yourself and I'll see you soon." She said as she closed the door.

I took off the gown and pulled on my jeans, which were very tight on me I would have to buy some maternity clothes. When I had dressed I went to make an appointment with the nurse at the front desk.

A short middle-aged woman with a ruddy face appeared behind the desk pulling back the screen in front of her.

"Yes, can I help you dear?" she asked

"Yeah, I'd like to make an appointment to see doctor Jones, please" I replied

I made the appointment with her and left the clinic. I decided to take a walk in the park. After a while I got tired so I found a bench to sit on and people watch. Taking out the pictures that the doctor had given me from the ultrasound.

I looked at them again –not believing that, that was my baby. I wondered what he or she would look like in a couple of month's time. Would they look more like Abe or me?

Would they have my hair colouring or Abe's? My mind started to wander and I imagined myself having a son –a mini version of Abe, with dark hair, eyes and a sallow complexion.

I started to walk again, still in my little world of mini Abe's! I wondered how I was going to take care of this child with out a job –I would have to tell my employers today. I better not put it off any longer. I was only putting their lives at risk as well as my unborn child growing inside me…


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

**Hey Guys, **

**Chapter 6 is more exciting than last weeks, **

**Hope you all enjoy reading it. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**Take care, and I'll try to get the next chapter up a little sooner **

**Crazy D.**

**P.S; I put a play list onto my profile to go with this story, so check it out!**

Chapter 6;

I only had a month left before I finished work. I had told my employers that I was pregnant and they had been more than understanding about the whole issue (I wished my parents had been as positive). They even wanted me to return once I had the child. Finally I thought things were starting to go my way.

One night when I was walking back to my employers house with their son, Michael after spending the day with him at the Zoo because it had been his birthday. I noticed some movement from the corner of my eye –a dark figure moving towards us. Seeing those piercing red eyes I knew there was probably more Striogi lurking around here somewhere.

I pushed Michael behind me so I could protect him from the strigoi that was about to attack us. I stood there ready for a fight with my silver stake in one hand.

The strigoi lashed out with his fist but I was too quick and managed to avoid the blow. Again and again we moved in sync, his movements were both swift and graceful and I had to admire that.

He was incredibly fast but I managed to knock him on the head with my stake –dazing him for several seconds before he punched me in the stomach. I bent over in pain, shit why hadn't I thought of protecting my self. I hadn't –the only thing I had though of was to protect my charge. I screamed out in pain and that's the last thing I remembered…

Where was I? I couldn't remember and it scared me. I felt sore all over –my body ached with pain. I tried to open my eyes but the light was too bright. The smell of strong aftershave mixed with a strong smell of bleach –I wondered where I had smelt it before…

I must be at the hospital but there was something I was forgetting –I just couldn't thing what it was…

I must have fallen into a deep sleep because when I came around again, the pain was gone, what ever they had given me –made me feel like I was floating on thin air. I tried to open my eyes again, this time remembering the attack and the baby,** THE BABY.**

"**OH –OH MY GOD THE BABY" **I yelled hysterically trying to sit up, but a strong pair of hands were around me, holding me back. I looked up to see whom it was that was holding me, only to discover it was Abe.

"Shh –shh Janine it's ok, everything is ok. The baby is fine" Abe said

I started to sob uncontrollably –relieved that my baby was going to be fine. I would have been devastated if anything had happen. Abe pulled me into his arms –I don't know how long we stayed like that for.

Eventually Abe pulled away wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes with his thumb. I wondered how he had found out that I was in the hospital, but right now I didn't care. I was glad that he was the one that was here, comforting me.

"Wh –why are you here?" I asked Abe

"I –I was worried ab" he started to answer but was interrupted by the nurse coming into the room.

She was a stern sort of woman, one that I guess you would think twice before trying to get away with anything. She frowned at both Abe and myself –I guess she didn't approve of us.

She took my temperature before adding, " Visiting hours are nearly over, you will have to let the young lady get her rest."

I didn't argue with her because I just didn't have the energy to. But I really wanted Abe to stay with me. I knew I would have to talk to him about the whole pregnancy issue sooner or later. I was also mad at him –did he think he could just walk back into my life?

We waited till the nurse left the room before Abe started to talk,

"I better leave before the warden comes back!" Abe said

"I wish you didn't have to" I replied

"I know, I'll come back tomorrow." He answered

"Promise?" I asked beginning to sound really needy.

" I promise" he replied

It wasn't long after Abe had left when I drifted off in to a deep sleep. The next morning I heard whispering from across the room. I pretended to be still asleep so I could listen in on the conversation.

I could hear that it was Abe and Doctor Jones but it was difficult to hear the full conversation due to all the noise coming from out side the room. From the tone in their voices I understood that it was a serious conversation, which made me all the more curious.

"They are both very luck to be still here. The Strigoi attack was quite brutal." Doctor Jones said

"Will there be any damage to the baby?" Abe asked

" I examined her when she came in yesterday but without an ultrasound it's hard to say. I want to get Janine in for a full examination as soon as possible. Then we will know for sure if there as been any major damage." Doctor Jones replied

How could they lie to me like that, if there was something wrong with my baby –surely I had a right to now? After all I was the one carrying this child.

" How co—How could you keep this from me?" I asked them, trying to sit up.

"Janine we –I didn't –" Abe started to say but Doctor Jones interrupted him

"Janine, when you were brought in it was touch and go there for a while. We didn't think that either of you would pull through. I though it would be best not to worry you further until we knew for sure."

I couldn't speak I was so shocked. It took me several minutes before I found my voice again " We—we nearly didn't make it?" I asked before I stared to sob. I couldn't control it I got so worked up that I started to shake as well.

Abe pulled me into his arms, just rocking me backwards and forwards –trying to calm me. I hadn't notice Doctor Jones leaving the room. We stayed like that till I eventually calmed down –well as much as I could.

Doctor Jones came back in for me after awhile. It was time for the ultrasound and I was scared stiff that something would be wrong with the baby.

" Will you come with me?" I asked Abe

" Yeah, sure" Abe replied

We walked in silence to the room where the ultrasound would take place. I could sense that Abe was as worried as I was. When we entered the room I lay on the couch while Abe took my hand. The doctor applied the gel to my stomach, and switched on the ultrasound machine.

After a few minutes of silence I finally plucked up the courage to ask " Is—is everything ok"

"Mmm—I just need to check something with another consultant. She wore a frown across her face. Something was definitely up. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" Doctor Jones asked

"Is there something wrong?" Abe asked

" Just give me a second, ok?" Doctor Jones said

We both nodded, but now I didn't know what to think. What was wrong with my baby? I looked up at Abe, and caught his eye. I knew then that he felt the same way but he was trying to hide it from me as best as he could.

"What if there's something wrong?" I asked

" Maybe she is just being extra cautious, considering the fact that you were attacked by Strigoi and that you are pregnant." Abe replied

I wasn't totally convinced by that statement but I smiled weakly at Abe, to try and make him feel better.

" How did you know I was here at the hospital?" I asked

" A little bird told me" he replied

I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly who that little bird was –Grainne. I also wondered how much Abe knew about our child. Had Grainne spill the beans on that too?

" Why did you come?" I asked

"Because I was worried about you, if—if anything had happened –I don't know what I –would have done." He stuttered

I took a deep breath in before adding, " We need to talk"

Just then the door opened and Doctor Jones and another Consultant walked in to the room. I grabbed Abe's hand and he squeezed it tight….


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry about the delay, **

**Was really busy this week –lots of stuff going on**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter –plz don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for the comments **

**Just to let you know that I won't be around for two weeks, I won't be updating until I get back –sorry about that**

**So till then happy reading**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 7:

" I'm afraid I have some –bad news Janine" Doctor Jones said

" It's the baby isn't it? There's something wrong isn't there," I whispered.

" It seems, that you where carrying twins-"

" How come you're only telling her this know?" Abe questioned

" Because one of the foetuses was hidden behind the other one, it can happen sometimes. Usually they move around further in the pregnancy."

"The way one of the twins was lying –the force of the attack-. They wouldn't have survived. I'm so sorry" Doctor Jones added

"Ho—how about the other child?" I asked

"There is some good news, it seems that the surviving twin has a strong heartbeat – you have a little fighter inside you." She replied

I felt numb inside, the loss I felt –one of my babies was dead, I wanted to lie down and die too. I curled my legs underneath me as best I could and lay on the bed. Abe sat beside me and brushed the hair from my eyes.

Turning away from him so he wouldn't see me cry and said " I want to be alone now."

"Janine I –"

" Just go Abe, I can't be around anyone right now."

"Your not your—"

"PLEASE ABE JUST GO" I yelled at him

I hadn't got the guts to turn around to face him, because if I did I would have broke down again. After a few minutes I heard him leave the room.

I lay there motionless, unable to even breath without crying. The pain that I felt was like nothing I had ever experienced before. How could I live with my self-knowing that I was the one that was to blame for the death of my child. I couldn't stop thinking about the attack and how I didn't protect myself.

The days went by but I didn't notice because all I did was sleep. One morning I was awoken to the sound of someone snoring. I looked across to see, Abe sleeping in a chair. He looked kind of uncomfortable and I didn't know how he could sleep like that.

A nurse walked in to check up on me " He's been there every day, you know" she nodded in Abe's direction.

"Oh" I replied

" He's been very worried about you and won't leave your side even for a moment." She added

"It must be nice to have someone who cares that deeply for you."

I just nodded in response " When do you think I can leave the hospital?"

"Oh –you'll have to speak to Doctor Jones about that. She'll be around to check up on you later."

"Ok thanks" I replied as she left the room. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be leaving here for a while. Looking over at Abe he was in a deep sleep but for how long I didn't know.

It was very sweet of him to stay by my side. I slide out of bed as best as a pregnant lady could so as not to waken Abe. I crept past him holding my breath when he moved in his sleep. I prayed that he wouldn't wake up, as I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I left the room and closed the door gently on my way out.

I had only been gone from my room for a few moments. I had needed to stretch my legs and use the facilities and I really didn't want to take a change on using the toilet in my private room because of Abe.

I was just walking towards the lifts when I heard footsteps and someone calling my name. I turned to see Abe with a look of concern in his eyes. Jesus I couldn't be by myself for one minute.

"What?" I asked

" I-I didn't know where you were, I was worried about you" he answered

"Jesus Christ, I was only gone a few minutes, and your ready to call the FBI out to look for me.

Abe sighed before replying, " You could have fallen and injured yourself. Your still very weak after –after everything that has happened"

I didn't say anything after that –I just let he help me back to my room. We sat in silence for a while until I couldn't take it any more. I needed to tell him what I should have told him months ago.

" I think we need to talk," I said

Abe nodded as he moved his chair closer to the bed. I waited till he took a seat I really had no idea how I was going to tell him about this or how he would react.

" I—I "

"What is it Janine?"

" This –this child I'm carrying, its yours" I blurted out, not looking directly at Abe as I though I would break down if I did. There was silence until I heard him finally speak.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I thought you didn't- I -I thought it would be better that way."

"Didn't you think I had a right to know that- that I was going to be a father?"

"You just left… things were going great between us and then you just –you just left. You broke my heart Abe Mazur. That's why."

"Do you have any idea what I have been through the last few months?"

"No –I"

" My parents have disowned me –they want nothing to do with me. People –who I use to call friends, are talking about me behind my back –calling me terrible things SLUT, WHORE…" and before I could stop myself I began to cry.

" I –I fell in love with you Abe, and your leaving –it—it really broke my heart" I sobbed

"I'm so—sorry Janine. I hadn't meant to" Abe replied

"I think its best if you don't have anything to do with us." I said I didn't think I could take any more heartache especially if he left again.

"I understand that you don't want me to be around but –I'd really like to be. If only for the sake of our child" he said

"I'm sorry about leaving, I thought at the time that it was for the best –because you see I was falling in love with you too. I never felt like that before and it scared the hell out of me. I'm not a good man – I've done some things—which I'm not proud of but being around you Janine –you make me want to be a better man. I love Janine Hathaway I always will." He added

Before leaving the room he added " I hope you'll reconsider letting me in both your lives"…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note;**

**Hey guys,**

**Well I'm back –sorry about the delay. Don't worry it's not the end of the story there's going to be a lots more to come.**

**Also I've just made my first Vampire Academy trailer for you tube and have put a link on my profile page –plz check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Going to try and make another one soon. One more thing –if any Beta reader out there would like to proof read my story or my other story plz -pm me **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Thanks, PS i'll try to make the next chapter longer**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 8;

Picking up, the phone my hand shook as I dialled the number. I heard someone on the other end, cough before answering with a sleepy voice "Hello?"

"Hello –is there anyone there?"

"Abe?"

"Ja-Janine, are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath in before continuing "Look I was just wondering if –if you wanted to go with me to my doctor's appointment?"

"I me-mean only if you want to—"

"Of course I want to –I'll be there"

About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Coming" as I tried to stand up. It was getting more and more difficult to move around these days. I hadn't been able to see my feet in weeks –no thanks to my huge bulge.

I opened the door to find an anxious looking Abe –he had been keeping his distance thanks to our last talk. I hated to admit but I had really missed his company.

"Hey, just let me grab my bag ok?" I said

"That's fine" he replied

We walked in silence to the clinic and I was glad that it was a short trip there.

A nurse, who showed us to the waiting room, greeted us. It was a while before we were called and as we waited I noticed Abe becoming more and more impatient.

Eventually a nurse called my name over the intercom. We walked into the room and Doctor Jones greeted us with a pleasant smile. Abe helped me up onto the couch and I was glad when Doctor Jones confirmed that all was well with our baby.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Doctor Jones asked

"No" I replied just as Abe had said yes

Doctor Jones laughed before adding "Would you like me to give you both a moment to have a think about it?"

I looked at Abe and then back to Doctor Jones before I answered, "it's just that, well they are' nt always accurate, are they?"

"Yes, sometimes that can happen –but technology is always improving, and it's more accurate now then ever before." "But if you still feel that way about it then that's ok"

I looked into Abe's pleading eyes and I knew then that this would make him happy. I turned to Doctor Jones and said "Ok "

"Are you sure about this?" Abe asked

" Yes –positive " I replied smiling up at him as he took my hand in his and kissed it sending shivers through my entire body. Crap, why did I have to feel this way about him still? I didn't want to get hurt but the way he made me feel – it was like my body turned to jelly each time he touch me.

I wondered at that moment how I made him feel –stop, stop it Janine Hathaway – don't think about that, I thought to my self.

I noticed at that moment that my hand was still being held my Abe's and as I jerked my hand away I saw from the corner of my eye –the hurt in Abe's eyes. I tried to avoid his eyes and turned to Doctor Jones "We're ready"

After a few minutes she smiled at both of us "Ok –well. I hope you haven't painted your nursery blue because it looks like it's a little girl! Congratulations to the both of you!"

A girl – wow I was completely convinced that I was going to have a boy.

"Janine are you ok?" Doctor Jones asked

"Yeah, I just –are you sure that it's a girl. I mean that's great but –"

"It's definitely a girl –there's no mistake, I swear" she replied

"We're going to have a little girl! I'm going to be outnumbered!" Abe smiled but the hurt, from me pulling away still lingered in his eyes –he couldn't hide that. It made me feel like such a jerk.

As we left the clinic together I couldn't get Abe to shut up. He had verbal diarrhoea! Every word that he uttered was about the baby and the way he smiled made his eyes shine.

Just as I was about to open the door to my apartment, Abe put his hand out to stop me.

"About what I said before Janine –I –I meant every word. I would-"

"Abe –don't please"

"Just let me finish, please. I would give anything – I'd risk my own life for the both of you. Please don't shut me out." he said as he moved closer

I noticed the lack of space between us and felt the sexual tension that was now building between us. At that moment I knew I was about to do something that I would probably regret later.

I felt Abe draw closer till I felt his lips graze my bottom lip making me tremble all over. He pulled me into his arms –as much as he could, consider my bulging stomach.

We kissed for the first time since he had last left and I felt myself melt in his arms.

"Wha—what are you doing?" I asked as Abe started to pick me up in to his arms

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied

"You're going to break your back. I'm carrying a lot more weight now that I'm pregnant"

"Your not heavy" he said

"Abe Mazur, put me down this instant!" I demanded as he managed to carry me into the room and close the door. I had to admit he was pretty strong but also very stubborn!

He then lifted me over to my bed. We started to kiss again. Things were starting to get hot and heavy between us.

I broke away from the kiss; my breathing was becoming heavy "Abe –I –I don't"

But he interrupted me with another kiss, but this time I managed to forcefully push him away before saying " I don't think we should do this, one of us is going to get hurt"

"Janine, I won't –"

I put my hand up to his mouth to stop him "I just can't –I don't want to rush into anything. I need time—just give me time Abe. Please." I said pleading with him

" I'll wait, no matter how much time you need. I'll be here" he kissed my hand before he left the room.

Just then I felt the baby kick and I patted my stomach in response "It's ok, baby he'll be back"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note;**

**Hey Guys,**

**I just want to say a big thank you for the really sweet comments on my chapters. I'm so glad that you all like my story so much! And I hope that you will continue to enjoy the following chapters.**

**It really puts a big smile on my face when I read the reviews, so plz don't forget to review. –Thanks**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 9:

My stomach growled with hunger, and I hoped that it wouldn't take Abe long to come back with some food. He had respected the fact that I had wanted space but he had been very sweet and had attended to my every need –even when I got a craving for something at about four o'clock in the morning.

I had a desire for Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brown in the middle of the night and Abe hadn't even argued with me –he just got dressed and went to the 24-hour store to get me what I had wanted.

I kept checking the alarm clock –wondering where he was. After awhile I heard the key turn in the door. I started to move towards the kitchen where Abe stood with his back towards me.

"Did you get my ice cream?" I asked

"Mmmh… yummy!" he replied through a mouthful of my ice cream. Had he not learnt by now, not to piss-off a heavily pregnant woman?

"Mazur! Listen and listen carefully, step away from the ice cream. Don't make me angry. You do not want to see a pregnant woman angry, especially a hungry one." I said

Abe held up his hands, in defeat and replied " Wow. Don't shoot, I surrender!"

As I grabbed the ice cream, we both laughed. I tried to look cross when I said, "I'm serious!"

"Why are you laughing then?" Abe replied as he wiped ice cream from my face with his thumb.

" Your really beautiful, do you know that?" he stated

"Mmmm.." I was too busy eating and also trying to pretend that I hadn't heard what he had just said.

"Never mind" he muttered

"Here's your oranges," he added before getting up to leave.

" Abe?"

He turned around before replying "Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

I ate the whole lot of the ice cream and all the oranges. I ate so many oranges during this pregnancy that I wondered if my baby girl was going to have red hair!

The next day I went for a walk in the park with Abe.

"Have you thought of any names for our little girl?" Abe asked

"Isn't it bad luck to talk about that?" I replied

"Do you really believe that?" he asked

" Maybe –I- I don't know. Have you thought of any?" I replied

I didn't get to hear any of them because just then my stomach growled. I had always loved my food but things were different since I became pregnant. I now needed to eat every hour on the hour or I would turn into a mental woman.

Abe started to laugh before adding, "I think we better feed the pregnant lady, I don't want to see you kill anybody!"

We walked back to my apartment, both laughing and enjoying each other's company.

When we arrived back, Abe made me sit down while he prepared lunch for two. He was a pretty good chef and I wondered whom he had learnt his culinary skills from.

"I'm impressed," I said as Abe placed the food in front of me.

Abe smiled and sat down across from me.

"Eat, please before the food gets cold," he said

I started to eat my lunch but the baby surprised me with quite a big kick that it stopped me in my tracks "Ohhh" I said in surprise

"Janine? What is it?" Abe replied

"The baby just kicked," I said as I rubbed my stomach

"Really?" he said

I had forgotten that he hadn't felt her kick yet so I grabbed his hand and placed it on my bump. He looked a little surprised by my reaction; after all I had been the one to tell him that I had needed space.

"I-I don't feel her" he replied

"Just wait a sec," I said

Abe looked at me before asking, " Can I try something?"

I looked at him with a questionable look

" Trust me ok?"

I nodded, wondering what he was about to do.

Abe bent down with his face lightly pressed against my bump and started to rub my belly gently.

"Hello baby" he said, which made me start to laugh

"Your mommy thinks your daddy is silly. I can't wait to see –" with that our daughter started to kick like mad. Abe was completely delighted, and it was written all over his face.

"I think she is looking forward to meeting you," I said

Abe smiled and leaded in to kiss me but pulled away at the last minute, remembering what I had said to him before. His being this close to me, made my heart beat faster. I also think the baby liked when he was around too!

Over the next few days I notice that the baby would start kicking like crazy anytime Abe was nearby. She seemed to recognise his voice.

He would often break into song at any given moment, mostly to get a reaction out of me, as he knew I love to hear him sing.

"My boy, Lollipop…" Abe started to sing, "You made my heart go giddy up…"

"Hey, she's kicking again. She must like your singing" I said giggling.

"I Love ya, I love ya, I need ya so, that I want ya to know…."

"Who, oh my lollipop…" he sung

When Abe had finish singing, he came and sat beside me on the sofa and started to massage my feet. I had been complaining about how much my feet hurt all day. It felt so good having them rubbed.

"Your feet look really swollen and sore" Abe said with concern.

"You shouldn't run around so much." He added

"I don't run – ohh that feels so good" I replied

When he had finish massaging my poor neglected feet he leaned back onto the sofa. He started to rub my bump and said, "I wonder what our baby girl will look like?"

"I wonder will she have your eyes or mine." I added

"Or will she have your hair colour?" he replied

I started to fall asleep, as Abe leaned down to kiss my belly and whisper to our baby "I hope you know that you're the luckiest baby girl, because you have two people in the world who love you very much."

I pretended to be still asleep and hid my face, so Abe wouldn't see the tears fall from my eyes. Those words he had spoken had touched me deeper than I could have ever imagined and it wasn't just that my hormones were all over the place either.

One day when Abe came over to see if I needed anything, and I had just finished taking a shower. I wasn't wearing very much except a skimpy dressing gown. It would have covered me but with my expanding waistline, it now left little to the imagination.

I could feel his longing gaze, sending shivers through my body. He just stared and stared and I knew I was sending out all the wrong signals…


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for commenting on the last chapter. Just to warn you, there are some mature themes in this week's chapter!**

**So here's this week's chapter – I hope you like! Please don't forget to review.**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 10:

My heart was telling me yes but my head was saying no. I decided to follow my heart or maybe it was because I was a horny pregnant woman and hadn't had any action in awhile!

I pulled Abe closer to me and pressed my lips hard against his. We kissed in a passionate craze. It was like no other kiss I had experienced before. All inhibitions flew out the door as we helped each other undress.

I dimmed the lights, as I didn't want Abe to see me naked.

"No, leave them on" he argued

"But, I-" I tried to argue back but he interrupted

"You shouldn't try to hide your bump" he said as he touched my stomach with his hand "just look at the little miracle that lies inside you –we created her" he said.

With that he pulled me into his arms, kissing me gently before lying me down onto the bed. He started to kiss me again and again.

All of a sudden, he stopped " What about the baby?" he asked

"Wh-what about the baby?" I replied

"What if I hurt her?" he said

" Oh Abe, you can't be serious. You couldn't, even if you tried." I said before adding "now shut up and kiss me."

He looked at me, for a moment not totally convinced but he eventually gave in and started to kiss me again. He kissed me all over until I couldn't take him teasing me any longer.

I could sense that Abe was beginning to get more and more turned on. He pulled my legs gently around his waist. I could see that he was now indeed aroused. He penetrated deep inside me –only this time he was gentle and I knew he was still afraid of hurting our baby.

"Harder" I muttered to him

" I— are you sure?" he replied

"Yes" I replied before adding "Harder, harder…"

He moved inside me till I moaned with pleasure.

"Yes, yes…" I screamed.

"Yeeessssss"

Our bodies becoming one as we moved together in time. My breathing was becoming heavy and my body trembled as I came. Teasing me he brought his lips to my skin leaving me tingle all over.

All too soon it was over, but I wanted him even more than before. I never realised till now just how much I need Abe and not just in a physical way.

" What are you doing?" he asked as I tried to pull him on top of me again.

I just gave him a pleading look -one that I hoped would lure him in to make love to me again.

He moved his hand down my back, leaving me tingle with sheer delight. Our bodies intertwined as we moved together in a passionate embrace. This time he came in side me. I didn't want to let go as our kisses became more and more passionate. I longed for him –yearning to feel his touch once more.

I begged him not to stop…

Lost in each other, we forgot about everything –nothing else mattered except what we felt for each other right then.

He brushed my hair away from my face with his hand and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. We lay in each other's arms not talking, but just enjoying the moment. I felt incredibly happy and I wished that I could freeze this moment in time, so I could remember it forever.

I feel asleep in Abe's arms –as he kissed me goodnight and I knew that I would only dream of him and nothing else.

Maybe just maybe –the three of us could be a family now. I didn't want to assume that Abe would stick around but I though once the baby was born …he would fall in love with her. I at least hoped he would.

When I awoke from my slumber I found a note on the pillow beside me. My heart was beating so fast as I opened it.

"_To my sweet Janine,_

_Please don't be upset that I didn't wake you _

_As you looked so beautiful as you slept. Last night was…amazing._

_I wish that I didn't have to leave you for even one minute but _

_Unfortunately I was called away at the last minute. I'll be back some _

_Time tonight._

_Love Abe xxx_

There was also a single red rose lying next to the note. I smiled to my self –he never forgot my favourite flower. As I smelt the rose –it's sweet intoxicating smell a though came to me. I knew that I should call our daughter "Rose". I wondered if Abe would like the name –I hoped he would.

"Rose…" I said out loud

"Rosemarie Hathaway.." the baby kicked hard when I said this and I took it as a good sign.

"Rose Mazur…Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur!"

Yes it was the perfect name for her. I couldn't wait till Abe came back so I could tell him what our daughter was going to be called…

I was sleeping when Abe finally returned. I didn't hear him come in, as I was sound asleep. But the next morning I found him curled up beside me. His arm loosely around my stomach in a protective embrace.

He was snoring loudly and I didn't want to wake him.

"Mmmm ..Hello my love" Abe said sleepily

"Hey" I replied

My stomach started to growl

"I think its time for breakfast" I said.

As I tried to get out of bed Abe dragged me back in pulling me close to him. His lips pressed tightly against mine. His kisses were soft and gentle leaving a warm feeling inside me. I tried to pull away from him but I didn't really want to.

He kissed me all over as I said " I really think…"

"Sssshh" he replied bring a finger to my lips before adding, "Kiss me"

We started to kiss again and I began to melt into his arms…

From the corner of my eye I noticed something, sitting in the opposite corner from me. It was an enormous box with a pink satin ribbon tied around it.

"Abe what's that?" I asked as I pointed to the box.

He smiled before replying, " I don't know, maybe you should open it and find out"

I got up as quickly as I could and started to untie the ribbon and then I ripped the paper off as quickly as I could. I was like a child on Christmas morning excited to see what Santa Claus had brought me.

"Well what do you think?" Abe asked

" It's …it's beautiful" I said beginning to cry….


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note;**

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for all the comments.**

**I have put a video of my ideal Vampire Academy Cast up on you tube and the link is on my profile page if you want to check it out. I hope you like it.**

**Please don't forget to review. I might be a little late by a few days on the next few chapters as I'm busy with work. But not to worry it will only be by a day or so.**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 11:

I moved my hand over the cradle. It really was beautiful. It was painted white all over with hearts caved into the two ends. I noticed that it rocked from side to side when moved so that it could help make the baby sleep. I could imagine our baby girl sleeping happily in it.

" I made it myself," Abe said

I was completely stuck for words. All the work that had gone into making it.

"It must hav—have taken ages to make" I replied at last.

"I've had some spare time lately." He added before kissing my cheek.

"Abe this incredible. I –I never knew how talented you were."

"I'm glad you like It." he replied

He pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me –it was a soft but passionate kiss. I knew that I loved Abe. He was so thoughtful and caring. We eventually torn our selves away from each other, which was a difficult thing to do.

We decided to go out for breakfast as Abe wanted to go shopping after. I worried what he would buy. He was extremely generous and didn't think twice about showering me with gifts. Our daughter would be spoilt rotten.

We were both starved and stuffed ourselves silly before walking around the shops hand in hand. He dragged me into a shop that sold baby clothes, stopping every so often to look at the tiny clothes.

"Look at this" Abe said holding up a tiny little outfit.

"That is very cute" I replied.

"Do you think our daughter would look lovely in this?" he asked

I had barely nodded at him before he rushing off to buy it. I felt a slight twinge of pain as I waited for Abe. It must be the baby moving around again I thought to myself. It seemed like hours before he finally reappeared with bags of stuff that he had bought.

" Did you buy the entire shop?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He looked at the bags before relying "Ok, maybe but I just want our little girl to have the best of everything".

I quickly pulled Abe out of the shop in case he saw any thing else he wanted to buy. As we were walking down the street I felt that twinge again and I tried my best to ignore it. I didn't want Abe to know as I knew well that he would worry.

I tried to help Abe with the bags but like the gentleman that he was –he completely refused. We walked down the street hand in hand like any other couple. Abe telling his terrible jokes and me laughing at them just to humour him.

I felt the pain again only this time it was stronger than the last. Putting my hand to my stomach as I bent forward in pain.

"Janine, Janine what is it?" Abe asked

"I—I" I tried to answer him but the pain was intense.

"I –I think I'm going in to labour." I said.

"Wh-what?" Abe replied as he dropped the bags of baby clothes on the ground.

He just stood there in complete shock before I replied " I think I'm in labour, we need to get to the hospi—"

"Hos—yeah the hospital"

He picked me up in his arms and rushed to the car. He was completely and utterly petrified. It was written all over his face. Neither of us we ready to become parents.

He gently lowered me into the car and jumped into the driver's seat. The pain was coming and going. I closed my eyes and gripped the seat, trying to stop myself from screaming.

Abe hit the gas hard as he drove through the streets like a formula one racer, barely touching the ground as we pass by the people on the streets. I wanted to tell Abe to slow down but the pain was like nothing I had every felt before.

"Janine? Are you ok?" he asked

"Just –watch where you're going." I replied

"We're nearly there, just a few more blocks." He added

I was never so glad to see the hospital as we pulled up just outside it. Abe jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger door. He lifted me into his arms once again, not bothering to close the car door. He rushed in side with me in his arms.

The waiting room was crowded with people. Nurses and Doctors were racing around here there and every where. Abe sat me down on the most comfortable chair that he could find.

I waited there as he battled his way through the crowds of people to get to the reception area.

"Sir, if you just take a seat…" the receptionist said.

" My –my girlfriend is going into labour, we don't have time to sit down." Abe replied impatiently.

"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied

The receptionist rolled her eyes before replying "Just one moment sir."

Doctor Jones eventually appeared and brought us into a room.

I lay down on the couch as Doctor Jones said, "I'm just going to examine you to see how far you are from the actual delivery.

"Ok" I replied as Abe gripped my hand.

"And we should see about getting you some for the pain" she added.

She left the room for a moment and told us a nurse would be with us shortly. After that the nurse came in to make sure I was comfortable and Doctor Jones stuck her head back into the room.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" she said

Oh my God…not again. This couldn't be happening.

" Don't worry your baby is fine…it's just she won't be born today that's all" she said before adding, "It looks like it was a fault's alarm this time guys."

"Wh-what?" I asked

"Sometimes when you approach your due date you may experience contractions. They can be painful and relatively close together, fooling you in to thinking that you are in actual Labour." She explained

"Oh" I said. I felt extremely foolish, right then.

"Don't worry Janine, a lot of women experience the same symptoms. It's what they call "False Labour" she added.

"I think we should keep you in for observation, just in case you do go into labour. After all you are close to your actual due date and after all you've been through these last few months." She said

I waited till the Doctor left the room before I turned to Abe and said, "You must think I'm such an idiot."

"No, not at all" he said kissing my hand before adding, "Besides you've never been through this before. How are you to know what labour pains feel like?"

"Don't worry we will see are baby girl soon" he said rubbing my bump…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note:**

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for the comments. I hope you like this chapter –the chapter I'm sure that most of you have being waiting for. **

**Please don't forget to review as I do enjoy read them.**

**-Crazy D.**

Chapter 12;

I lay there in bed beside Abe who was snoring loudly and as a result I found it difficult to sleep. I looked over at the alarm clock –it was three in the morning.

Lying there not being able to sleep it seemed like hours had gone by. I rechecked the time –five past three.

I knew I couldn't lie there any longer with the baby moving around a lot and Abe snoring, which would probably waken the dead. So I decide to get up –trying not to wake sleeping beauty beside me!

I put my dressing gown on and tip toed quietly to the kitchen, hoping a cup of tea would make me sleepy. I listened to the rain as I waited for the kettle to boil. I was just about to pour the water into a cup when I felt an intense pain rip through my entire body.

The cup smashed to the ground as the pain hit again. Could this be for real this time? The pain was a lot strong than before. I walked back to the bedroom as quickly as a woman in labour could and just about made there before another contraction came.

I bent over as a strong pain cut across my stomach. Gripping the nearest chair to me –I was in agony. I tried not to scream out, as I didn't want to waken Abe just in case I wasn't in labour.

Then the pain became worse and I didn't think I could stand it for much longer. As I bent over again in pain, I felt the bottom of my nightdress –it was completely soaking. I looked down at the ground –shit I though my water just broke.

I tried to wake Abe but he was in a deep sleep.

"Abe, ABE GET UP" I shouted

"Mmmmmmmm" he replied before turning over.

"Abe my water just broke" I said loudly

"Uhh" he said peering up at me.

"It's time" I said

"Time?" he asked sleeply

"I'm going into labour –I'm having the baby now" I replied

With that he jumped up too quickly and nearly missed his footing. He started to race around in a mad panic looking for his clothes. Eventually he threw on his clothes and started to look for his car keys. He eventually located them and rushed out the door in such a panic that he forgot about me!

It would have been hilarious had I not been in labour. He bundle me up in a thick blanket as it was freezing and carried me to the car. He opened the door of his car and helped me get in. He jumped into the driver's side and before I knew it we were flying through the streets once more.

Abe brought the car to a halt just outside the emergency exit and rushed me inside.

This time the hospital was very quite

A nurse who brought us to a private room told me that a doctor would be with us shortly.

The pain was becoming more and more intense. Abe was beginning to get on my nerves so I sent him outside to get me some iced water. I was getting sick of him telling me breath. Soon after I had sent Abe out, Doctor Jones walked in to the room.

"Hi Janine, how are you feeling?" Doctor Jones asked

"Like I've been run over by a truck" I said

" That good huh? How far apart are the contractions?" she added

"They seem to be coming every ten minutes" I replied

"Ok, you're still in the early stages of labour. Let's get you a little more comfortable." She added.

I nodded in response. Just then Abe reappeared with my iced water, as Doctor Jones left for a few minutes

I had a feeling that this was going to take a while. Abe took my hand and kissed it.

I squeezed his hand tightly, as another contraction hit me harder than the last.

"Another one?" he asked. I just nodded in response.

Doctor Jones reappeared "How far apart are they now?"

"About eight minutes apart" Abe replied.

"Just try to breath Janine" she said

"Whhooo, whhooo"

"I'm trying…."

Abe took a wet cloth and placed it on to my forehead. The cold cloth was soothing against my hot sweaty skin. The contractions were coming faster and stronger then ever before. I keep trying to breath as it was supposed to help.

" Try not to push just yet Janine" Doctor Jones said.

I grabbed Abe by is shirt and said " I –I need something for the pain now"

As another and then another contraction hit me hard.

"Just knock me out….." I screamed as the pain hit me again.

"Breathe Janine" Abe said

"I hate you, you bastard!" I yelled at him, but he just ignored me.

" Ok, Janine your fully dilated I'm going to get you to start pushing now" she said before adding "it's too late for that this baby is coming too fast."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed out.

"I need you to push hard Janine"

"I –I can't…"

"I know you're tired, but you can do it. You're nearly there."

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed again as I tried to push as hard as I could.

Abe helped by massaging my back trying to relive some of the pain from my lower back.

"Just breath whhooo,whhooo" Abe said.

I was exhausted from all the work I was doing pushing. I hoped this was going to be over soon.

"You can do it, keep pushing" she said encouragingly.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I yelled out again.

"That's it Janine, good girl just a few more pushes"

"I can see the head, nearly there…." She added

After a few more moments I heard our baby cry as she entered the world.

"Is she ok?" I asked

"She fine Janine, would you like to meet your daughter?" she replied.

"Yes" I said

The nurse placed our daughter in my arms. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen before. She had hair as dark as Abe's.

"Hello Rose…" I whispered

"Rose?" Abe asked

"Yeah, what do you think?" I asked

"It suits her, it's perfect just like her" he replied

"We did it." Abe said before adding " She's perfect".

I looked up at Abe and saw just how proud he was of our baby girl. " I'm sorry I called you a bastard" I said.

"Just forget about it" he replied.

" Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

He nodded as I placed our bundle of joy in his arms. She looked so tiny as he held her. He smiled down at Rose as she punched the air with one of her tiny fists, which made us both laugh.

"Like mother, like daughter!" Abe said

After a while a nurse came to take Rose away so I could get some sleep. I didn't want to be parted with my daughter for a second. I never realised just how protective I would feel towards her.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" the nurse added.

Abe kissed me on the forehead before whispering "You're exhausted, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I looked over at the clock on the wall I could'nt believe the time. It was nearly eight in the morning –had I been in labour that long? I thought to myself.

I watched Abe leave my hospital room. I didn't think I would be able to sleep after all that had just happened. My head had barely hit the pillow before I nodded off into a deep sleep…


	14. Important Notice this is not an update

**Important Notice:**

Sorry Guys, this isn't an update. My Rabbit just died today and I'm really upset about it. I can't focus on my stories at the moment so I'm going to take some time off. Please know that I really do love writing and love all the reviews I have been getting.

I will be back in a few weeks –I hope you will continue to read the chapters when I come back.

Lots of love,

Crazy D xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Author note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm back –thanks for all the kind comments and thank you for being so patient too.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**-Crazy D.**

Chapter 13;

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned as I sat up in bed and threw the covers off me. I didn't need to guess where Abe would be. Every moment he was awake he spent with Rose. He idealized and adored her. She was his little princess.

I walked towards the nursery and saw Abe standing over the cradle. He was talking to our daughter. It made me smile to see him with her. He truly love her. I didn't want to disturb them, as they looked so sweet together.

Abe must have sensed my presence, because he turned around to see me standing by the door.

"Good afternoon, mommy" Abe said before adding, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, how is are little girl?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"She's awake, I think she's looking for you." He replied as he kissed my forehead.

I looked down to see our baby girl looking right up at me. She made a gurgling sound that made Abe smile.

"Hello sweetie" I said as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I felt at ease with her there close to me. Her little body so warm and she smelt so good.

The phone started to ring and Abe left to answer it.

"Hello…"

"Yes speaking…." Abe answered.

"I-I can't this is very short notice…."

A moment or two pasted before Abe answered the person on the other end.

"I see…I'll leave now," he said before hanging up.

I walked out into the hall with Rose in my arms.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"I have no choice…" he replied before adding "I'm sorry".

I watched him as he started to throw clothes into a suitcase. He didn't bother folding them as he was in a rush to God only knows where. I thought better to ask where it was he was going as I knew I wouldn't get a truthfully answer.

Abe's work took him all over the world. I knew that he would have to leave sooner or later I just wished that it had been later.

I walked to the car with him. Standing in silence as he loaded the car with his things.

When he was finished he turned towards me. Pulling us close to him. He kissed me gently goodbye.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I said.

"I know, me either." He replied as he kissed Rose on the forehead and whispered, "Bye baby, I'll be back soon." before he turned to leave in his car.

"Well it's just you and me now Rose." I said looking down at my daughter. I walked back inside the apartment. It didn't take long before Rose decided to show me how good her lungs really were!

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Rose screamed.

I held her in my arms as I tried to comfort her "Ssshhhhh….it's ok mommy's here."

I spent half the evening trying to settle her. I rocked her gently and stroked her face until she feel asleep in my arms. Then I walked into my room and gently placed her into her cradle. She looked so peaceful lying there asleep.

I couldn't believe that she was really my daughter. She really was a little miracle. I kissed her gently on her forehead and turned on the baby monitors. I didn't think I would really need them, as I would have heard her for miles if she cried.

I closed over the door, leaving it open slightly so I could peek in and check up on her from time to time.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. I looked at my watch and wondered who would call at this time of night. I hoped that whoever was calling wouldn't disturb Rose.

I opened the door to find a man with the same dark hair and eyes as Abe but his dress sense was more conservative.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Sorry to call ma'am, at such at late hour but could I speak to Mr Mazur for a moment?" The dark stranger asked.

"I'm afraid he's not in."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" he asked

"He's suppose to be back at the end of the week." I replied.

"What do you want to talk to him about?" I added

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's a private matter between Mr Mazur and myself. If you could ask him when he returns to call me at this number." He said as he handed me a card with his contact details.

"Thank you and again sorry about calling around so late." He added.

I closed the door as I looked at the card –it read

~ Detective S. Hunter ~

Green Lake City

Contact number

555-0673

I wondered what the Detective wanted with Abe. I hoped it was nothing serious.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh…..wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"….

**P.S Sorry it's so short i'll make the next chapter longer.**


	16. Sorry not an updateplease read

**IMPORTANT NOTICE :**

**Sorry you guys this isn't an update. Am going to be taking a break from writing **

"**Turkish Delight" for a few weeks –don't worry this does not mean I'm not going to continue with the story. I'm just going to concentrate on my other story **

"**Strigoi or no Strigoi" for a while as I'm really busy at the moment and feel that I can't give my full attention to writing two stories at the same time!**

**Please continue to review as I love reading all of your comments and I have put a new Poll up so you can vote on which new story I'm going to start writing after I'm finish with these. So please vote quickly as I'm only going to leave this poll up for a short time.**

**Thanks You,**

**Crazy D x**


	17. Author Note Please Read Important

Author Note –

So I'm just wondering if anyone wants me to continue with this story. I know it's been awhile since I updated this so If you want me to finish this story let me know.

Crazy Dhampir


End file.
